gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Sam Relationship
Sam-Quinn Relationship is the romantic relationship between Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray, also known as Quam (Q/u'inn and S/'am), Squinn (S/'''am and '''Quinn), Fabrevans (Q. Fabr/'ay and S. /'Evans), Sinn (S/'am and Qu/'inn)and Suinn (S/'am and Q/'uinn). The relationship began at the beginning of season two in the episode Duets and ended in the episode Comeback. 'Overview' Sam starts showing signs of romantic interest in Quinn in Duets. Sam and Kurt were originally duet partners, but Kurt tells Sam that he can pick another partner. Sam chose Quinn, but after an attempted kiss, Quinn immediatly called off the partnership. But with a little help from Rachel and Finn, they went back to being duet partners. The two performed Lucky and won the free date to Breadstix. Despite earlier claiming that it wasn't a date, Quinn later decides to give Sam a chance after he confesses to bleaching his hair. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show Sam expresses insecurities about his body and claims that if he wants to get Quinn for good, he needs to keep having an excellent body. In Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at Quinn's house. Quinn pulls Sam's hands off of her thighs and refuses to do a little "something something" with him, despite Sam's protests. Sam later finds a way of cooling down when he is making out with Quinn. Unforunately this backfires on Sam when he whispers "Beiste" while he is making out Quinn. This causes Quinn to get suspicious and under the advice of Sue, Quinn confronts Sam and later storms off. After realizing that Sam was actually fantasizing about Beiste to cool down around Quinn, Quinn is embarrassed and shocked, and apologizes to Sam. Sam and Quinn sang together in Marry You in "Furt" and I've Had The Time Of My Life in the Sectionals in the episode "Special Education". But Quinn kisses Finn, so Sam broke up with her (even after she tells him she wants to be with him), and got together with Santana. Episodes For Season 2 Duets Quinn saw Sam get slushied, and after hesitating, helped him wash his face. After Kurt decides to perform his duet alone, Sam and Quinn become partners. Sam confides in Quinn that he loves astronomy and that outer space makes his problems seem small. When Sam later shows Quinn how to play his guitar, they stare at each other for a long moment before Sam leans in to kiss Quinn. Despite Quinn's angry rant, Sam does not argue or protest. With the help of Rachel and Finn, Sam apologizes to Quinn and they become partners again. They later sing a duet together and go to Breadstix for their free dinner. During dinner, Sam confesses to Quinn that he http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/6/6a/Screen_shot_2010-10-13_at_8.31.52_PM.pngSam tries to kiss QuinnAdded by Artieandtinaforevaadmires her for coming to McKinley after all of the humiliation she went through last year. Sam later admits that he puts lemon juice in his hair to make it look lighter so he would look like a popular student. Touched by Sam's confession, Quinn puts away the coupons and tells Sam that he will be paying for their dinner because a real gentleman always pays on the first date, implying that she likes Sam. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn says Sam is cute, and would kill the part of Rocky. While in the weight room with Finn and Artie, Sam claims that if he wants to be popular, he has to get Quinn for good then he has to keep up his excellent body. Never Been Kissed Sam and Quinn are seen making out at the beginning of the episode. Sam asks Quinn to do a little "something-something" with him. Later Quinn is also flabbergasted when Sam mentions Beiste's name while they are making out. She reports this to Sue and also, states that he is the cutest guy in school. Furt Sam offered Quinn a promise ring in which the latter was hesitant to accept it. They were both invited to Burt and Carole's wedding and they sang some lines in Marry You. At the end of the episode, Quinn approached Sam by his lockers just to tell him that she was impressed by his kind gesture towards Kurt and she was seen wearing Sam's ring and wiggling her fingers. Special Education Rachel refers to Sam and Quinn as 'Barbie and Ken', which Quinn remarks that Rachel "used to be sort of obnoxious but now I (Quinn) pretty much want to punch you every time you open your mouth", which is met with a laugh from Sam. They are later seen sitting together, smiling during Kurt's performance with the Warblers. Later in the episode, before performing their duet of (I've Had) The Time of my Life, after Quinn remarks the last time she was in the green room and indeed in their current situation, her water broke, Sam comforts her warmly and persuades her that their performance will go well. Before they are about to go on, behind the curtain, Sam comforts a nervous Quinn again. They perform (I've Had) The Time of My Life with various romantic dance moves and to rapturous applause. A Very Glee Christmas Sam and Quinn interacted with mainly each other during the episode. They wrapped presents together, decorated side by side and stood next to each other both times when decorating the tree. Also it is shown that Quinn still wears her promise ring. Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers. Silly Love Songs When Quinn is in the auditorium with Finn, she admits she says that she thinks she loves Sam and asks him "Can you be in love with two people?" Comeback In Comeback, Sam realises that Quinn really did kiss Finn. He later breaks up with Quinn even though she said that she still wants to be with him and gets together with Santana. Blame It On The Acohol Quinn was looking sad when Santana was making out with Sam. She had the same expression when he kissed Brittany during "Spin the Bottle". Episodes Against Britney/Brittany Rachels tells Quinn to ask Finn if they could get back tgether just to see how he would react, turning Quinn down he still admitted his feelings for her. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, and they share a look during the big football game. Silly Love Songs Quinn cheats on Sam with Finn in the Auditorium, although stating she thinks she may love Sam, she still didn't refuse Finn Hudson. At Breadsticks, Santana Lopez waves at Sam as he smiles in return, and it is possible he believed Santana when she h inted that Quinn was cheating on him. Comeback Sam breaks up with Quinn, after finally realizing she cheated on him. He begins dating Santana almost immediatly after breaking up with Quinn. Videos thumb|left|300px|Glee Baby: Sam serenaded Quinn thumb|right|300px Slideshow 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg shammy12.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif 000000.jpg Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg Category:Relationships Category:couples Category:Characters Category:Love Intrests Category:Main Characters Category:Cast Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Clubs Category:Glee Club Category:Season Two